Love Potions
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Draco x Ron.


Draco was sitting by the Black Lake with his new girlfriend, Pansy. They were on and off since the 4th year, and at the moment they were very on. They were making out, when Draco heard a disgusted voise near by. Draco looked up to see the Potter and Weasley.

"Get a room!" Ron called out. Harry laughed

Pansy looked annoyed, and Draco stood up on his feet. He was taller than the Weasel, and of course taller than Potter the midget. He smiled with evil, "Don't get jealous becouse you two will never have a girlfriend, losers. You will always have each other." He snored. Pansy laughed. Ron scowled. Harry, however, rolled his eyes."What? Isn't that true? No one will ever agree to date you two, you ugly freaks." Draco said, his voice sounded almost toxic. "Especially not with a crazy shit like yourself, Potter. Are you sure YOU didn't kill Cedric?" Harry's expression immediately changed. He pulled out his wand to begin to curse Malfoy. Draco pulled out his wand too, still smiling. "Did I hurt you, Potter? Was that a sensitive spot?"

Ron swallowed. "Stop it, the both of you."

"I'll stop if he will, Weasel."

Ron turned to Harry. "Well?"

"Take it back and I will, Malfoy," Muttered Potter. Draco laughed, "Why should I?"

"Just do it Malfoy!" Ron growled. Draco looked at Weasley. He was kind of handsome, he thought with surprised. His hair was fire red, his eyes were blue as the bright skies. His face were pale with anger at the moment.

Draco heard himself saying: "Fine." And then he lowered his wand. Ron was shocked that this had actually worked. He let the surprise show on his face, but only for a second.

"Let's get out of here, Draco." Draco forgot about Pansy, who stood up and held his hand. Draco took his eyes off Weasley, and walked away with Emily.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked Harry

"Yes." Harry muttered, still angry. "Bloody Malfoy. I hate him."

"Me too mate, me too" but despite all of that, he thought about how the moonlight glistened against Draco's hair and illuminated his pale blue eyes.

Later, at dinner, Draco couldn't take his eyes off Weasley. Weasley was at the Gryffindor table, laughing with his friends. He had the most stunning smile, who seemed to light up the great hall. Emily was talking to him about something, and Draco didn't realy listen to her. Right before Ron went to bed, he thought about Draco again. Why did he think that stray thought earlier, by the lake?

Pansy was sneaking up to his bed at night. They were shaging, and right after that Pansy fell asleep. Draco put one arm around her, and when he closed his eyes, he saw a red hair and blue eyes. Even Ron woke up the next morning having had a very strange dream about Draco...

Draco had a potion lesson, with the bloody Gryffindors. Usually he waited for this class, so he could come down on Potter, but now he was waiting for the class to start so he could see Weasley. What the fuck was wrong with him? He wondered as he sat down. Ron walked in to Snape's classroom. He swiftly glanced in Draco's direction and sound that Draco was looking at him. What was going on?

"Today," Proffesor Snape said as everyone sat down, "I will group you with partners from the other house. The partner will be sitting next to you for the rest of the mount. Yes, I know - " He said, gladly, to the sad faces, "You all hate each other. Which mean this will be very enjoyable for me." Ron dreaded the worst.

"Potter with Parkinson, Granger with Zabini, Weasley with Malfoy…" Oh no, Ron thought. It was happening Malfoy kissed Pansy for goodbye, and then moved to sit next to Weasley, pushing Potter on his way.

"Malfoy" Weasley nodded curtly

"Wealey. How is my favorite red hair boy? Still dating Potter?" Draco smirked.

"We'd make a damn cuter couple than you and cross-eyed over there." Ron smirked back

Draco turned around in his chair, to look at Weasley with a scary look. "Realy? Well, at least we are pretty, not like you two."

"Beg to differ"

Professor Snape silenced them. He told to the class that they will be writing essays about love potions with their partners. Draco opened his book as they started to work.

Next to him Ron could hear Hermione say "True love is impossible to brew, Love Potions only cause extreme infatuation or obession" He took note of that.

Draco leaned over to see what the Weasel wrote. He was suprised to see he was right. "Well, well, Weasel. Maybe you are not stupid as I thought you were."

He looked at Malfoy. "Don't pretend you knew that."

"Yes I did." Draco lied. Ron rolled his eyes "Come on, Weasel! We only have one hour!" Draco said.

Ron had already started writing the essay Draco was also writing. After a while, he leaned in again over Weasley's shoulder. He read what he wrote, and laughed. "Just leave it, Weasley. I'll write the essay, and you'll just sit there and look pretty." He smirked.

Ron rolled his eyes. But put down his quill. "Have it your way then" he hissed.

After the class was over, Draco gave the essay to Snape. Weasley was about to leave the classroom with Potter and the Mudblood when Draco called him. Draco was surprised from himself, and wondered what he was about to say to Weasley.

Ron spun around. "What?" he hissed

Draco walked closer to the golden trio. "Don't think I'm going to write all of the essays on my own this mount," He said. "You are going to come with me to the library, and I'm going to teach you some potions."

Ron was awestruck. "Excuse me?"

Hermione looked at Draco. "I can tutor Ron, Malfoy. Please don't burden yourself"

"That's not a problem." Draco smiled, with a little evil look, with taking his eyes off Weasley. "We can keep working in the library. I know you hate me, but I want to get a good grade in this. Am I clear?"

Ron swallowed. "Crystal" his almost-inaudibly whispered

"Then let's go, shall we?" Draco smiled to him, his gorgeous famous smile. Ron nodded once and followed him.

They got to the library. They sat down, Draco opened the potions book on the love potion episode. "Read." He ordered.

Ron looked down. He wasn't actually going to read it. After staring at the page for a significant amount of time. He looked up. "Done."

"Not the page, you idiot," Draco laughed, "The episode! We have potions tommorow, and you know nothing."

Damn, Ron thought. After pretending to read the chapter he told Draco he was "done for real"

Draco looked at him, suprised, "So fast?" Draco didn't belive him. So he took out a paper from his bag, and gave it to Weasley. "Prove it. Write down everything you remember."

Ron panicked. "Do y'know how long that would take?" Ron tried to laugh

Draco looked at him, and smiled again. "So you better get going, yeah?" He said. He wondered if Pansy was about to show, so they could make out while Weasley was working.

"Erm..." Ron started to take notes on what was visible of the first page. Maybe if he just copied the first sentance from every page... Draco took his book and put it away, so Weasley won't cheat. "Faster, Weasley, I'm starting to get bored in here!"

Damn it. "Malfoy.." he started

"What?"

"I didn't read it" he grinned

Draco looked at him. "You didn't?" He said in a dangerous voise. He got angry. What did the Weasel expected? That he would do all the work for him? Draco leaned in, and said with a toxic voise, "That's too bad for you, becouse you are not leaving until you finish."

Ron swallowed thickly. "I-I'm not scared of you, Malfoy."

"A-a-aren't you?" Draco smiled, "R-really?"

He cleared his throat. "Really"

"I don't care." He muttered, "Start reading."

"Or you could explain it to me" Ron grinned. "I'm pretty daft after all... May go right over my head"

Draco sighed. "Fine. I will, and you better understand it after." Draco took out the book and put it between them, and started to explain. It seemed to go on for hours. Make it stop... Ron begged mentally

Draco stopped, when he noticed Weasley's dreamy look. "What." He said in a dangerous voise, "Don't tell me you are not listening."

"Course I am" he said in a dreamy-like state

"Then tell me what I just said."

"Love potions are awesome."

"You stupid little blood traitor!" Draco was furious. "You are bloody hopeless! How stupid can you be? I am tearing my arse over here trying to get something in to you little brain, and you don't even TRY!"

"I'm not going to try for you" he growled

Draco wanted to kill him. He grabbed his shirt, "So what are you going to try for, Weasel? How about you fucking LIFE?" Ron slapped Draco's hand. The effect worked, his shirt was let go of.

**Stranger:** Draco looked at him, amazed. "You just slapped me!" He called.

"And?"

"What are you, a girl?"

"I'm sorry, did you want me to bite you instead?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering?" He winked, "I knew you are in to, Weasley, but this is kind of kinky..."

Ron blanked out. "What?"

"A joke, Weasel, something that your little brain can't understand." Draco looked at him for a moment, thinking again how well he grew up. "Look, how do you usally study?"

"I don't" he admitted

"So how do you do well?" Draco asked, amazed.

"Hermione" he said, simply.

"How is the mudblood helping you?" Draco didn't noticed the words that came out of his mouth.

"Dont call her that," he frowned. "She doesn't. I copy off her."

"So you need to copy what you see to remember." Draco said. Bloody hell, he thought. Weasley's eyes were so blue and bright... And his skin looked so soft. He realy was beautiful. Draco wanted to kiss him.

"Something like that, I suppose..." he noticed draco's blue eyes staring at his lips. This made him look at Draco's lips.

Draco leaned in, and in, and in. He stoped when his lips almost touched Weasley's. He could count the freckles on his face, when he remembered who he was about to kiss. And he leaned back, quickly. What the bloody hell was that about, Ron wondered

Draco took out his notes, and gave them to Weasley. "There you go. Start copying them." Then he stood up, "I don't have to stay here and babysitt you, right?"

"Could you?" Ron whispered. He couldn't believe he said it

"You want me to stay?" Again, Draco was amazed. "Why?"

Ron shrugged. "Company."

Draco laughed. "This is me you are talking about. Evil Slytherin, remember?" But he sat down next to Ron, suddenly happy.

Ron smiled into his work he didn't know why, but he was starting to enjoy Draco's company. Even though he was annoying Draco to no-end, he still hadn't left him. That had to mean something, right?

He looked up at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked, suddenly conscious.

"Nothing" Ron said. "I'm just glad you're here." He smiled at Draco's confused expression.


End file.
